


Poems by Oli

by osehorn13



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bad Poetry, Im shitty, Multi, Oh My God, Poems, Poetic, Poetry, Shorts, doing my best, im trying, pls dont hate these
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-18 16:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osehorn13/pseuds/osehorn13
Summary: This is just gonna be a collection of poems I've written, I hope y'all enjoy :)This took way too long to type because I'm wearing fake nails, so sorry for any mistakes.





	1. Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a conversation with a friend, Leah, about flowers.

Daffodils remind me of fresh starts and new beginings.  
Roses remind me of love and loss, of romance and the worst kinds of betrayal.  
Lillies remind me of cold pools of water, and dancing in the sweet summer air.  
Flowers mean wonders, they mean marvels, and they mean humanity.


	2. How?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shitty thing I wrote a long time ago.  
> mention of blood and death in the last lines but nothing incredibly graphic.

How do you describe the stars to someone who has never seen them?  
Someone who has never tried to count them all, sparkling in the night sky.

How do you describe the sun to someone who has never seen it?  
Someone who has never tried to stare it down, burning itself into the backs of their eyelids.

How do you describe the moon to someone who has never seen it?  
Someone who has never been guided by it, the glow illuminating their path.

How do you describe the sea to someone who has never seen it?  
Someone who has never felt the sand in between their toes, sticking to every part of them.

How do you describe happiness?  
To someone who has known only sadness?  
Someone who has never heard a soft laugh, breaking the coldest of silences.

How do you describe hope?  
To someone who has known only destruction?  
Someone who has never wait up all night for their birthday, staying up to the crack of dawn.

How do you describe life?  
To someone who has known only death?  
Someone who has seen only blood and bodies, lining the streets.

You can't.


	3. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A thing about a house fire

The heat is biting  
But I don't care  
All that really matters  
Is you

I go inside  
Deeper, searching  
For you

But you are gone  
And I don't know  
If I'll ever see you again.


	4. If?

If we all burnt apart,   
Would you try to douse the flames?

If we almost drowned,   
Would you try to keep me afloat?

If we couldn't make it another day,  
Say that you stay with me

If life isn't worth living,   
Lie with me and cry

Cry until your tears flow no more  
And then maybe we could be ok


	5. You.

You stab me in the back  
And then turn around and kiss me  
And once again I'm lost in your eyes  
And the taste of your lips  
And I know the next time I'm stabbed  
I'll turn around and forgive you again


	6. George

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied abuse ~

He loved George when they went stargazing, Lying on their backs and staring at the darkened sky, without a care in the world.  
(And if he spent more time staring at the other boy than the stars, then George didn't notice, and they both ignored the reason they were outside was because George couldn't bare to go home.)

He loved George when they played together on the swings, pushing each other higher and higher, until they felt as if they truly were flying.  
(And if spending time with George did make him feel like he really was flying then nobody else needed to know, and they both ignored the fact George had a black eye.)

He loved George when they went to camp, and stole late night walks in the woods, toasting marshmallows wrapped in blankets, and tipping each other out of canoes.  
(And if he knew he loved George then maybe he would have done something, and George felt safer than ever.)

He loved George when he was just reading a book, his fringe in his eyes, biting his lip, twisted in some strange shape, immersing himself into another world.  
(And he knew he could watch George read for hours, even though they had only moments before Georges dad got back, and they had to run.)

Everyone knew he loved George when they kissed at prom. And as they danced, he looked George in the eyes and knew he would always love George.  
(George loved him too, and for once he didn't worry about anything.)


	7. Two Girls

We were just two girls  
Hanging by a thread  
Of a friendship torn to shreds

If I could just say  
What I love about her  
But I just bite my tongue  
And hold my breath

I stutter as I speak  
Biting the inside of my cheek  
I'm being held back  
Pull on by a rope  
And now I've lost all hope.


	8. ~ IDK Leave suggestions please ~

You don't know me  
But I can see the fire in your eyes  
I can see the beauty in your heart  
And the freckles on your face   
Chart a map to a better place


	9. Seasons

These seasons kept my secrets,  
The winter kept my sadness, and drowned me in despair,  
The summer brought joy and fresh new smiles,  
But then winter came around again.


End file.
